Camp Anti
by Heidi's Hippocamp
Summary: When Amy Rose decided to go camping with her friend, she never expected to meet a whole group of new ones! Join the whole gang on their new adventure of fun and drama with romance.  Please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Welcome Happy Campers**

"Camp Anti? What sort of name is Camp Anti?" The boy asked as he flicked through the leaflet.

"A bad one." The boy next to him snapped as he stared blankly out of the window.

"Jeez, look who woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning?" The first boy stuffed the leaflet back in his bag and turned his attention to a shorter boy on his other side.

The bus was filled with children; so many that Amy could barely count them. She attempted to search the faces of those sitting on different rows to her, but found herself recognising none. Oh well, the bus would stop at Cream's house soon, and she wouldn't be alone for much longer. Crossing her arms, she leaned back in her chair and attempted to enjoy the music pumping out of her headphones; an attempt that didn't last long.

The bus shook like a small earthquake had been let out before throwing itself forward at such a force that may children ended up on the floor.

"Oh, looks like the tyres gone." The bus driver gave a hearty laugh, while the passengers gave a great sigh. "Back in a jiffy."

"Is this yours?" Amy looked up to see the boy in front of her holding out her headphones.

"Oh, yes thank you." She replied, attempting to hold in an embarrassed blush as she took the item out of his grip.

"My name's Sonic." He said simply as he blew a strand of blue hair out the way of his face "and this is Tails" he signalled to the smaller boy with light gingery-blonde hair who gave a shy wave "and Knuckles." Knuckles just gave a grunt as he kept his attention outside of the window.

"Nice to meet you all." She said with a smile "My name is"

"Amy!" Cream stepped on the bus, preventing Amy from finishing the sentence.

The bus shuddered again, this time throwing everyone on the floor as the driver kicked the tyre. "Who's up for walking?"


	2. Chapter 2 Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jenga or Sonic including any Sonic characters. I only wrote this story.**

Chapter 2- Arrivals 

"Is this meant to be are first activity or something?"

All the children struggled, pulled and pushed as they tried to make their way through the thick mud that surrounded Camp Anti.

"Come on, pick up the pace!" Ernest twisted up the edge of his suit jacket to check the time on his watch. Seven PM- they were two hours late. "I haven't got all day!" He shouted over his shoulder. He had hated the idea of the camp from the start. Children. He hated them.

"So we're all here?" His voice was met by grumbles from nearly all the children apart from one who thrust his hand in the air.

"Sir!"

"We are not in school, what do you want?"

"I'm here!"

Some laughter went in the air that caused Ernest to furrow his brow. This was going to be worse than being a teacher. "Shut up!" He yelled, "Mandy!"

A woman stepped up from behind him, "yes master?"

"Tell them what rooms they're staying in." With that he turned to his side and made his way to the only building that looked decent in the whole camp. This was going to be a long week.

/~/~/~/~/

"The door doesn't work!" Sonic tapped his foot impatiently against the floor as Tails tried and failed to open the door to their cabin which looked a bit more like a fallen Jenga tower than a place to live in.

"Give me a go." Sonic suggested as he took a step forward and gave a pull at the doorknob, but still failed to move the door an inch.

"Get out my way." Knuckles said with a sigh before pushing Sonic to the side and kicking the door at its centre. With the impact, the door cracked in half and fell to the floor, revealing the piles of rotting wood that filled the 'cabin' they were meant to live in.

Sonic smiled as he picked up a plank of wood. "We best get started then."

/~/~/~/~/

"Hi Amy!" Amy twisted to the side to see Sonic sitting at a table with Knuckles and Tails. "Come over here!"

With a smile, Amy headed over with Cream at her side. "Hi everyone!" She greeted as she sat herself down next to Tails, Cream following the suit. "How's your cabin?"

"Different." Knuckles said simply as he pushed his spoon into what was meant to be dinner, but looked more like dog vomit.

"Ditto."

"Is it just the two of you?" Tails asked, aware it was three to a room.

"No, our third person is just late." Cream pushed her hand into her bag, followed by her head as she tried to reach something at the bottom.

"What are you getting Cream?" Sonic asked as, without thinking, he placed a spoon full of 'Sunday's Special Soup' in his mouth. He quickly grabbed a bottle of water and poured the liquid down his throat. _'What on Earth is in there?'_ He wondered, as he examined the revolting mixture.

"My dinner." Cream replied answering the earlier question, oblivious to Sonic's near death experience.

"Dinner?" Everyone's voice rang out in union as hungry eye's all turned to the young girl.

"My mum made me some for if I didn't like the food." A smile then crossed her lips seeing her friends' downhearted face's as she pulled another parcel out of her bag, "she made spares."

The second the words left Cream's lips, the door to the hall went flying open, revealing a soaked girl behind them. She trotted through the hall, the sound of her heels tapping with every step until she stood before the table the gang were sitting on. "Is this seat spare?"


	3. Chapter 3 We Go Way Back

**Disclaimer- I still do not own Sonic including any sonic characters.**

Chapter 3- We Go Way Back

Rouge slumped herself into the seat, loosing her usual perfect posture as she ran her hand through her fringe, attempting to remove the water that weighed heavy against it.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled as the familiar irritated voice sounded out from next to her.

"So you missed me?" If there was one thing that could cheer her up, it was annoying him; even after she had been dragged through mud and rain in the middle of the night.

He growled and turned his head away from the girl, who was still trying to force her soggy snow white hair into a bun

"You know her?" Rouge didn't recognise the girl that asked the question, she might have pasted her in the street once. Her hair, much to Rouge's aggravation, was bone dry and lay in gentle pink curls against her face. She decided to look around the table at everyone's faces, to see if there was another she recognised but her search came out cold, that is, except one.

"Knucklehead and I go way back, he loves me forever." Rouge's smile never left her face as she pushed another clip into her hair, pulling it back into place, oh how she loved winding him up.

"I do not!" He insisted in an enraged manner, causing Rouge to let out a small laugh.

"My name's Rouge." She offered her hand to the first boy opposite as she allowed a small change in the subject, then she would let it quickly come back round "and we do go way back, to the days when I couldn't even write my own name."

"You've been friends for an awful long time then." A small blonde haired girl next to the one Rouge had previously spoken to said. "Oh, and my name is Cream."

"She's not my friend." Knuckles grumbled as he turned his head away from Rouge's direction.

"I'm Amy." Well, there was one awkward moment avoided, Rouge shock hands with the girl opposite.

"I'm Sonic and this is Tails!" A joyful boy next to Knuckles stated.

"Nice to meet you all" Rouge pulled a small rectangular piece of paper out of her pocket, "now, is anyone here in cabin seven?"

~Sorry this chapter is so short, it is just to properly introduce Rouge, then I can finally get on with the main stream. Bare with me ;).~


End file.
